Problem: Solve for $t$, $ \dfrac{t - 6}{3t - 4} = 7$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3t - 4$ $ t - 6 = 7(3t - 4) $ $t - 6 = 21t - 28$ $-6 = 20t - 28$ $22 = 20t$ $20t = 22$ $t = \dfrac{22}{20}$ Simplify. $t = \dfrac{11}{10}$